Pokemon Infinty
by Stormaster5505
Summary: There's always a forgotten part in every story. Even if it was small it should not be forgotten but this part in the story was much bigger than that and shows the bond between trainer and Pokémon .Join a Storm a trainer who started on the same day as Ash Ketchum and learn his story as he goes through the challenges of Becoming a Pokemon master and a top coordinator.
1. Ch 1The Squirtle and the adventure

Hey everyone my name is Storm! And I'm 10 years old and today is the day I'm going to get my very first pokemon.I was really excited that I woke really early in the morning just so I can leave the house. You see I live in a foster –house in Twilight town with other aspiring young kids who share my dream of becoming a Pokémon master ,but I was the oldest and the most luckiest to head to the town of Pallet where the legendary professor oak would give me my first with my excitement building I was still stuck in a mountain route between the region of kanto and johto which was very crummy as it only had tumble weeds flying everywhere ,I didn't even see a single Pokémon at all ,But by the looks of it I knew I was almost there.

Finally I saw the end of the Mountain pass and I ran in excitement ''Yes I'm almost there!''I went to the edge and overlooked the distance and saw the most beautiful sight of fresh grass ,and many dirt trails leading to various houses .In the distance I saw a windmill with a large building attached to it ''I guess that's professor oaks!''I ran down the hill not even having a single care for getting hurt or anything, Then when I was not looking in the right way BAM I fell to the ground on my back ,I must have it something or someone ,I got up to see a kid with giant spiky brown hair and a purple in a red convertible ''Hey kid what's your problem !Don't you see I'm heading out on my journey ''He said ,''Sorry about that I'm Storm and I'm also getting my first Pokémon's asked rubbing my head ,''Pfft never mind I don't need to tell the likes of you ,But here's some advice ,if you're going to be a Pokémon trainer you should at least do it in better clothing then that ,You look like a laughing stock hahahahah anyways smell you later 'I got angry in frustration as he drove off .I looked at my clothes ,even if I was this mad I had to admit my clothes weren't that great for travelling ,I only had a white t-shirt and some old jeans that looked terrible ,My shoes where already torn apart ,I was in no condition to travel.''Hey kid 'Someone called in the distance, I turned around to see another boy running towards me, this time he looked much friendlier then the other guy ''Hey did you see a kid with a red convertible?"'I guy said,''Yea he just passed by in this direction 'I pointed where the kid drove off to,''Okay thanks' 'He started to run that direction then he turned around ''I'm Jack by the way 'He ran off without saying another word, I then ran towards the lab.

I arrived at the lab seeing multiple people standing around a Kid in pajamas; I pushed through the crowd and saw the boy holding multiple items in his arms as someone who seemed to be his mother was putting stuff into his arms, Suddenly I saw the Professor walk in and I smiled before a small Pokémon was picked up by the boy and seemed to got angry then it shocked us all ''PPPPPPIIIIIIKKKKKKAAACHHUUUU UUUUUUUUUU'' The electricity fried everyone there. I felt like I was burnt crisp but that didn't stop me I got up and brushed myself off and called the Professor name ''Professor Oak!'' I walked over to him and he looked at me the boy also looked at me as well,''Excuse who are you 'The professor asked,''I'm Storm from Twilight town I've come to get my very first Pokémon from you Professor!''I said,''Your very first Pokémon, but don't even have anymore starter Pokémon to give out!''Professor Oak. I lost it when Professor Oak said there was no more Pokémon ''So there's No more ''I said, 'Well Storm you see I only had enough Pokémon for 3 today and those 3 are all gone I already gave Ash here a Pikachu that Was only a spare 'Professor Oak said .I got even more disappointed was way to late I should have left yesterday instead ,but maybe he was getting a new set of starters ''Is there going to be a New set of Starters anytime soon?''I asked ,Professor Oak shook his head no and I got disappointed again ''You see the Starters always come from Pokémon egg's that are delivered here once a month and then I always have to wait until they hatch ,I'm sorry Storm but unless you want to wait a month or so I have no other Pokémon to give you 'Professor Oak said, I nodded in agreement ''Alright then it's not like I have anything other to do ''I said ,Suddenly the boy named Ash said something ''So your Storm well like Professor Oak said I'm Ash ,I feel bad that you felt so Excited to get your first Pokémon today and I know I felt the same I was late as well ''He said ,I nodded ''Thanks Ash ,well maybe you should get going the other 3 trainers Are already on their way 'I said trying to be positive on the situation. Ash smiled ''thanks I'll get going then ''He turned to Professor Oak ''Thanks for everything Professor ''He then ran pulling his Pikachu behind him.

Suddenly as I watch Ash walk over the hill and then disappear the crowd left the premises. The Professor then Invited me to stay at his Lab for the time being which I agreed to as Going back to Twilight town would be a waste of time, as the Professor walked into his lab I walked to the upstairs room, to a window screened room overlooking the fields of Pokémon I sat down at the lab, I really wished I was out there on my journey, all the Pokémon where all happy just running around like that, I sighed "why can't I be out there".  
Suddenly the door bell rang, I went to the stairs and looked down to see professor Oak walk down the hall and then he opened the door.  
When he opened the door I saw a boy who looked no older then myself Looking very very angry "YOU Professor take it take it back, I don't need this weak stupid Pokémon ,"the boy took out a poke ball and a blue light appeared ,revealing a skinny weak Squirtle .I quickly rushed down to tend to the weak Pokémon "Omg you poor thing" I grasped it in my hands and took off my bag taking out a jar of water type food ,I gave it to the weal squirtle ,his eyes widened and grabbed it out of my hands as quickly as it could . As it ate I looked at the boy and started to scold him "How dare you let be this weak!"I said ,"Not my fault it was so weak "he said ,I got up and almost was going to attack him but professor Oak stopped me "Storm there's not enough time ,take this Squirtle to my lab and find the recovery machine stat " professor oak said ,I nodded and rushed through the door as quickly as I could .  
As I got in I saw multiple computers with information that was too complex for me to figure out, I brought Squirtle to the recovery machine and hooked up multiple pads onto the bruised areas ,Squirtle started to groan "please Squirtle stat with me "I said ,I closed the chamber and then a screen popped up on a hooked up Computer saying heal ,I quickly pressed heal ,and a light appeared in the chamber .I knew then Squirtle was going to be alright ,a timer appeared saying 15 minutes. I wiped my forehead that was drenched with sweat, I sat down in a chair nearby and waited "how could that trainer let this Squirtle suffer like this" my feelings started to get to me and I started to cry "what happens if I become like that ,what happens if I have the feeling for the lust for power", I stayed there for the remaining 10 minutes just waiting for this Squirtle to get better .at 5 minutes Professor Oak came in "Storm are you okay "he said It came to my attention that the professor was crying as well "No I'm not ,How dare that trainer do that to this poor Pokémon "I said ,"Storm it's going to be okay this Squirtle is no longer that trainer ,if you noticed a blue light appeared from the poke ball meaning he released it "Professor Oak said ,"that good to hear, Professor who was that anyways?"I asked, "He is named Vanitas ,he was a trainer who recently came a few weeks ago ,I tried to arrest him to the police but he got away ,I guess he was lucky today "professor oak said .Vanitas I thought he is going to pay one day ,"Professor Oak I made up my mind ,I'll take Squirtle as my partner and head out on my journey ,and If I see Vanitas along the way I'll bring him down" I said .  
The professor smiled "that's a perfect plan", just then the recovery chamber opened and Squirtle came out all healed and was looking fit ,"Squirtle guess what your coming with me "I said, Squirtle stared at me looking at my eyes ,then he leaped into my arms "squirtle!"He cried, I patted him on the back "its okay now squirtle"I said.  
Professor Oak clapped "Congratulation Storm, looks like you will able to leave today anyway, now it's time for a Pokémon poem 'Its Squirtle lucky day, he has a new trainer today "Professor Oak said, Me and Squirtle started to laugh then professor Oak took something out of his pockets "here are your pokedex and pokeballs"he passed me a red pokedex and 5 pokeballs that I carefully placed into my bag .

I thanked the Professor properly for everything he's done before he set me off on my journey ,Squirtle and I ran up the hill like we've been friends for years ''SQUIRTLE YOU READY TO TAKE ON OUR QUEST!''I yelled as we ran up the hill ''SQUIRTLLLE!'' he yelled ,''Alright then let's go''.


	2. Ch 2 Viridian city

Route 1

As the blue sky's faded and the sunset settled in, I and Squirtle walked down the winding road to Viridian city. Seeing that I didn't pack any sleeping supply's me and Squirtle decided to just keep on moving until we get to the City. 'This so boring I thought we'd encounter at least Pokémon 'I yawned on how tired he was ''Squuuuuuuiiiiiirrrrrttttttll llllee'' , ''Squirtle why don't go inside your poke ball at least you can take a rest inside besides it's what all Pokémon should do just like the pokedex says 'I flipped open the pokedex and it started to talk ''Pokémon while travelling with its trainer usually stay in their poke balls but some Pokémon hate being confined and prefer to be left outside'' ''Ohh never mind then so Squirtle would you like to rest on my head'' I said ,Squirtle nodded ,so I kneeled down a bit and he climbed on my head ,as I got up Squirtle rested on my head and I could already hear him breath in and out and then eventually he started to snore a bit. I smiled ''having a pokemon is going to be so Cool 'I excitedly said.

Nightfall eventually followed twilight sun and the stars appeared over the dark sky, It was a beautiful sight just to witness, I felt like waking up Squirtle but I knew how tired he was, Suddenly I saw multiple stars fall down ''It's meteor shower, Ohh I have to make a wish, One day I will be the greatest trainer in the world! I'll catch as many Pokémon as I can and with Squirtle at my side I can't lose anyone ''I yelled ,I yelled so the world could hear no matter what so that the many trainer out there where ready to take me on .I smiled and felt a rush of excitement going through me ,I ran down the road hoping not to wake Squirtle and immediately I saw a city with shining lights that were like diamond up ahead ''That must be it 'I said ,I ran through the winding fields and the finally I arrived I stood at the top of a hill looking over top of the City .''I made it 'I said ,Before I walked down I let my mind picture this moment ,I just stared at the city hoping my wish will come true one day .Suddenly before Walking down I saw something in the sky it looked like a Pokémon and it probably was ,It was a pale white color with a light blue color on its belly ,It was heading to the direction of the sea ''What is that ''I took out my pokedex and scanned it ''This Pokémon has no record or any files about this Pokémon the only known record is its name is Lugia'' . ''Lugia huh then it's probably rare, I'll catch it one day when'' I said Just then Squirtle woke and Saw it and gasped ''Squirt!'' I know Squirtle it's rare one better look remember this moment now we may not ever again, Then I finally headed into the city''

Viridian City

Once in the city, we saw the many sky lights that were drawn to our eyes ''Wow, This is awesome 'I said, as I walked through the city I heard an explosion up ahead ''Holy,''I blurted out, I quickly ran to the scene. I found out the explosion was at a Pokémon Center where they heal Pokémon ''I have to help them ,As I got to the Pokémon Center I noticed the glass was completely shattered ,the Pokémon Center had a few cracks in it as well ,I ran in and saw someone familiar ,It was Ash .''Hey ash ''I said, Ash noticed me and ''Hey it's Storm, how've you been 'He said, ''I've been great how's you and Pikachu?"I asked ,Ash rubbed his head ''I've been great as well Pikachu and I are finally friends' 'Ash said ,I saw Pikachu Walk up beside ash ,''Hey there Pikachu ''I said ,Took out my Pokedex and Scanned him ''Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks.'' Wow cool ''I said.

Ash guided us to the seats nearby ,I explained to him about Squirtle and Vanitas on how Vanitas abused it for being really weak and how me and professor Oak saved it ,''So this Squirtle is probably a bit Stronger then a normal starter squirtle ''Ash said ,I nodded ''Probably is 'I said ,''HEEYYYYY YOU KID!''Someone yelled ''I turned around to see a girl with Short orange hair with a side ponytail which sticks out on the left side of her head. 'KID WHAT ABOUT MY BIKE 'she yelled ,I thought she was yelling at me but I didn't know who she was I then noticed she was actually yelling at ash ''I'll pay you back later ''Ash yelled ,''NO PAY ME BACK NOW 'the girl said ,''I thing im going to bed see Ash and whoever you are ''I walked away from Ash and that girl yelling ,I walked over to the front desk and was greeted by the nurse ''Hello welcome to the Pokémon Center I'm Nurse joy ,I'm sorry for the damages to the Pokémon center but We are perfectly safe ,Would you like room ''Nurse joy said I nodded ''Thank you nurse joy ,that would be nice'' ,Nurse joy kneeled down and grabbed a key from the covert ''Here you go ,have a nice stay'' I thanked nurse joy ,she pointed me in the room's hallway, Which I walked over to and found my room which was the first one .I walked in and placed Squirtle on the bed ,I took off my bag and shoes then fell onto the bed and felt like I was drifting on a cloud ,I fell asleep easily.

As I slept I dreamed of me and squirtle adventure, battling it out in a Pokémon league, fighting the elite

4, finding undiscovered Pokémon in region far away, it felt like I already done this but I knew my journey only started.  
Suddenly my face felt really wet ,was I sweating even if it wasn't hot or was I just hallucinating .I opened my eyes a bit and I saw Squirtle on top of me squirting water on my face "Squirtle what are you doing" I said ,"He's trying to wake you up "someone said ,I got up and turned to the person to see that girl who was yelling at ash "ohh thanks squirtle "I said turning back to squirtle ,"I'm misty by the way "she said I opened my mouth about to say my name but she stopped me "I already know who you are your name is Storm ,ash told me "Misty said .She smiled and grabbed squirtle ''Aren't you just the cutest water type 'Misty giggled , Squirtle hugged Misty and looked very happy ''Misty do you like water Type or something 'I asked , ''Of course I do ,water type are my specialty''Misty said.

Just then Ash arrived carrying a big box ''Finally you came back how long does it take to go to the mall and grab a few things that I asked for 'Misty complained placing Squirtle on my lap.'' Hey it took longer than I thought 'Ash said placing the box on the ground,''Does this have to do with me by any chance?''I asked .Misty turned to me, she had an angry face on it was really weirding me out ''YES you, there a Pokémon contest coming soon in viridian city and Squirtle wants to try 'Misty yelled. 'A Pokémon what?''I said, I wondered what a Pokémon contest was and why Squirtle wants to try ''A Pokémon contest is where you show how beautiful and skilled their Pokémon can be. It's really fun, and actually helps a trainer develop. I asked ash here but he doesn't want to do it ''Misty explained.''Yea I have no time I need to catch up with Gary!''Ash said, 'Well then what's in the box 'I asked ,''It's new clothes ,In a contest a trainer needs to present themselves as well, Here put these on and I'll show you a contest move before me and ash head to pewter city. Misty left the room pushing ash out as well, I got up and opened the box and my eyes wide with joy, The box contained a new pair of jeans a dark blue hoodie, some sneakers which where black and yellow and they where not worn out the box also contained black gloves and a gray hat with a purple trim. I changed into it quickly before me and Squirtle headed outside.

**Contest training**

I ran out to the battle field at the back of the poke center and Misty and ash where waiting for me ,''It looks good on you ''Ash said ,''See a girl can tell which clothes will look better on them ''Misty said ,''I guess I can agree with that ,but you guys didn't have to do this for me''I Said,''JUST TAKE OUR GENEROSITY ,we really don't have all day ,First you need to catch another pokemon for this contest as you need a minimum of 2 pokemon one for appeal round and one for battle''Misty said .I was really confused ,I could catch another pokemon anytime but what where appeal .''Now a appeal round is a first round of a contest ,you show off your pokemon really ,you give a example of it's moves in a beautiful way ,like so Go Staryu''Misty took out a pokeball and along came a star pokemon I took out my pokedex and scaned it '' Staryu. The core of this water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry..''misty then started calling out attacks ''Allright staryu use bubblebeam ''Staryu shot out multiple bubble into the sky and looked like they where dancing in the wind ''Now use rapidspin''staryu jumped up and spinned around the sky hitting the bubbles creating multiple sparkles across the sky It was beautiful ''Squirtle are you catching this''I asked ,Squirtle nooded ''Squirt'' ,everyone was really amazed evevn ash ''Now that's what you do in an appeal round in the battle round you just show how beautiful your moves are and how powerful it is ,what squirtle moves ''Misty said .I took out my pokedex and scanned squirtle ''Squirtle can use ,Water gun,tackle ,bubbler and bite''.Misty went into a deep thought before she got it ''why not improvise an attack variationof those attacks,besides ash can help with that he needs some training before his first gym match anyways,Ash step up with Pikachu and we steped up aswell ''Squirtle remember this is only practice ,we don't have to win but at least try'' I said ,''Alright Pikachu let's win''I heard ash say .

''Allright the pokemon battle between Ash from pallet town and Storm from twilight town will now commence ,Each trainer will use 1 pokemon when either side of the trainer pokemon can no longer battle the other trainer is the victor now begin!'' Misty said , ''Go Pikachu thundershock''Pikachu generated a large magnitude of electricity ''Squirtle dodge then bubble''Squirtle dodge all the thundershocks then created bubbles heading towards Pikachu ''Now squirtle tackle''Squirtle immediately rushed though the bubble making them explode and create sparkles cover squirtle body ''Pikachu use thundershock''Pikachu shot out the bolt of electricity right at squirtle and squirtle shocked.

''Squuuuuiiiiiiirrrrtle''He screamed ,a squirtle fell to the ground and he could no longer battle from the looks of it''Squirtle can no longer can battle Pikachu is the winner''Ash jumped for joy ''We won haha'',I picked up squirtle and held him in my hands ''You okay buddy''I asked ,Squirtle gave me a thumps up and smiled ,Misty walked over to us and started to lecture our battle ''Storm the bubble-tackle was impressive and very creative but it felt like a appeal round move ,if you want to use it in battle you will have to improvise more alright'',I nodded ''you guys should head out to Pewter city I think ill be find now ,But thanks for the help''I said .Misty grabbed her bag ''are you sure you two will be okay''Misty said ,''Yea storm as much as I want to catch up with gary doesn't mean I can't stay to help a friend''Ash said ,''I'm positive you guys should go''I said ,The two smiled ''Alright then Storm Will see you sooner or later''Ash said before running off ,''See you storm good luck ,Ash ketchum wait up''Misty yelled .

I sat there for a bit and I said one thing to squirtle ''Where going to catch a pokemon''


	3. Ch 3 Mankey and Shannon

After our practice match with Ash and Pikachu ,Me and Squirtle decided to put our loss into good use and try our hand at catching another that I brought Squirtle to Nurse joy to be healed ,she also suggested that we head to Route 22 as there some really cool Pokémon Squirtle was healed we setted off .

_**Route 22**_

We walked through fields of grass hoping to see a pokemon ,Many of them ran across the fields which include rattatas and spearow we didn't see anything really interesting ''I'd catch a rattata our spearow but I really want to show something that would super powerful in a contest something more creative than just a rat or bird .

Suddenly there was a rattle in the grass beside us, then suddenly a furry monkey looking pokemon popped out ''What's that?'I said, I quickly took out my pokedex and scanned it '' Mankey, a Pig Monkey Pokémon of the Fighting-type. Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch. Although Mankey is usually calm, it does have a bad temper. Once Mankey begins to Thrash, stopping it is impossible''.''So that's a Mankey huh''I said, slipping my pokedex into my pocket ,I then turned to Squirtle ''let's catch it 'I said excitedly , Squirtle nodded .I turned back to call my first attack ,but I find that Mankey is nowhere to be found ''Huh? Where did it go 'I turned side to side, up and down but Mankey seemed to have run away, ''Awww and I wanted to catch it so badly''I whined.

_**Squirtle vs. Mankey**_

We walked through the fields hoping to spot Mankey, but still he was no where to be found" MANKEY! Where are you'' I yelled in frustration, suddenly Squirtle tugged on my pants "Squirt" he said,"what is buddy?"i asked ,Squirtle pointed at some patch of grass that was moving ,then suddenly a furry Pokémon came out and it was Mankey "Man-key" the Mankey was making a fist in one hand and prompting us to fight ."Squirt" squirtle said, he was ready to fight this time "alright squirtle go!"I yelled  
,Mankey came rushing towards squirtle and started to punch and kick multiple times "that can't be a close combat move. I so want to catch you now! 'Squirtle keep dodging then when you find an opening use bubble"Squirtle ducked and jumped dodging all the the incoming attacks ,Mankey then stopped and squirtle used his bubble attack "squirttllee!" ,Mankey suddenly rushed through the bubble like it was nothing ,the bubble on the other hand where bursting beautifully making Mankey look epic ,he then came  
close to squirtle and scratched him right in the stomach. Squirtle fell to the ground onto his shell ,Mankey was incoming towards and was about to do ,what it looks like a low kick attack" I got to think of something ,Squirtle can't do anything when he's on his shell like that, 'wait a minute I got it 'Squirtle get inside your shell"Squirtle pulled his head and tail into his shell and Mankey kicked the shell towards me "Squirtle now use bubble" squirtle got out of his shell and looked right at Mankey and started to blow  
multiple bubbles towards Mankey .It directly hit him ,and Mankey took on some damage "now go poke ball" I threw the pokeball right at him ,it hit his arm and Mankey went inside ,the poke ball moved around a lot "tick tick tick ...Ting" the ball stopped moving and i knew i caught him .I almost started to cry as i moved towards the poke ball ,picking it up "I...I...I caught MY FIRST POKEMON!" I screamed in joy, Squirtle started to jump for joy " Squirt,Squirt,Squirtleee".

I took out Mankey from inside the pokeball,and said high to my Pokémon " Hi Mankey ,Im Storm your trainer ,it's nice to meet you"i said ,I pulled out my hand and Mankey shaked it "Man-man key "he said ,Mankey was happy i caught him ,he was running around in circles with Squirtle because of how happy he was .I actually had an idea that Mankey was testing us first "Hey Mankey ,I'm going to say this now ,tomorrow there's a Pokémon contest in the city not to far from here ,Squirtle want to enter so i have no  
choice but i think its going to be fun ,I was wondering if you would be my battle partner in the second round ,I really want to show how tough you are"i asked .Mankey looked at me then looked at Squirtle who was nodding at Mankey to agree ,he then looked towards me again and pulled up a thumps up, "great then let's get back to the Pokémon center and practice"

_**Shannon the contest rival**_  
All 3 of us returned to the Pokémon center and we got right into practice .I needed a first round move first so i got right into practice with Squirtle .I wanted to use that move that we used against ash but like misty said as a first round move, so we practice instead of shooting bubble I front of us but all around us ,and faster to make it even better. With enough practice for the first round i practice next with Mankey for the second round. Since Mankey had a move that Mankey should be able to learn at such a low level, i was excited to use him ,We worked on  
dodges that would be really exciting to see ,like back flips ,front flips, dodging side to side really fast ,even squirtle started to practice them as well .  
We practice until noon where we headed inside for lunch "Mankey I'm so lucky me and squirtle spotted you ,you're going to be a great asset to the team" said , squirtle sat on Mankey head like a big brother to him "manmankey" Mankey said being really happy .Suddenly we were stopped by a girl with brown hair that was curled down her shoulder " awwww that's adorable .your Mankey and squirtle are like brothers "she squeaked,"umm thanks " I said .she started to rub squirtle and Mankey really nicely that they Enjoyed "I'm Shannon by "she said ,"I'm Storm"i said ,"interesting name "she said "are  
you entering into the Pokémon contest "she said ,"yea I am ,it's going to be the first one'' I said ,she smiled at me "so your still and newbie ,well I have 2 ribbons already" she said ,ribbons ? I didn't understand what she was talking about "umm I'm sorry what do ribbons have to do with contests?"i asked .Shannon giggled and almost laughed "ribbons are proof that you won a contest ,once you get 5 ribbons your legible to compete in the grand festival "she said ,you have to earn 5 ribbons and you get to enter  
the grand festival ,it seemed very similar for the Pokémon league ,and competing in the grand festival might be fun " Well that seems fun ,so if I win a contest i get a ribbon'' I asked ,Shannon replied "exactly", "well then I'll get 5 ribbons and enter the grand festival and get the 8 badges for the Pokémon league as well !" I excitedly said ,"your entering in the Pokémon league as well"shannon asked ,"yea it was original plan , but you see my squirtle wants to enter and it seems like fun so i decided to do both''I said .My Pokémon nodded at  
Shannon ,they seemed as determined as i am to enter both as well ,"okay well it was nice meeting you storm ,you better hurry up and register at the contest hall, And ill see you in the finals"shannon said ,she then started to walk away ."Okay guys let's do our best and make it to the finals".  
_** Registering**_  
After we ate lunch at the cafeteria I returned Mankey to his poke ball and gave him to nurse joy to heal up then I headed to the contest hall with squirtle .I went to the front desk and said "I'd like to register for the contest please", "okay may i see your contest pass please "the front desk lady said ,"I don't have one "I replied "ohh that alright ,i can register you right now all i need is your pokedex"she said ,I took out my pokedex from my pocket and gave it to her ,she scanned it then gave it back to me with a card " here you are all registered  
and here is your contest pass your also registered for the viridian contest "she said ,okay thank you i replied .

I left the contest hall and went back to Pokémon center and went to the front desk to pick up Mankey "hi nurse joy is Mankey okay now"i asked ,"yes storm Mankey is all healed up "she kneeled down and picked up a pokeball and gave it to me "Storm I forgot to remind you that your friend Ash told me to remind you about registering for the Pokémon league so you can earn badges "nurse joy said ," ohh I never knew i had to register can I register here"I asked ,"yes I all I need is your pokedex" nurse joy replied ,i gave her my pokedex and  
she registered me for the Pokémon league "here you go all registered and good luck at the Pokémon contest "she said .  
_**  
The next day...**_

We waited inside the locker room as the Contest started, we watch the screen for the announcer to start ''Lady and gentlemen it's show time! ,prepare yourselves for a Pokémon contest which will throw one of you to your very core ,where back at the lovely Viridian city ,and for the miles that a lot of you have travelled here give yourselves a hand'' The crowd started to cheer and clap loudly that i could even here it from the locker room ''Okay folks you know the drill, the Pokémon and coordinator that shines the most will win the Viridian ribbon and when they have 5 ribbons they can enter into the amazing grand festival , now let's meet our judges for this years contest first meet the head of the Pokémon of the organizing committee " ''It's a pleasure to be here '',''Next the Pokémon fan club head sukizo '' ''Remarkable'' ,and finally Viridian city own nurse joy ''I'm tickled pink to be here'' and I'm your host ''and I'm Lillian meridian are you ready!'' The crowd screamed and cheered as the first round started.


	4. Ch 4 The Viridian Contest

_**First round Performances**_

I watched the performances that where being shown, they all looked amazing. Then it came to Shannon performance which I studied closely .She took out her oddish which I scanned with my pokedex _'' Oddish, this Pokémon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around.''_

First Oddish Danced around in a petal dance followed by a razor leaf which made all the petals cut in half creating even more petals ,she then released 2 powders which looked like poison and stun ,they started to change the petals from pink to purple and yellow ,the performance was beautiful and well thought out ."Colorful and beautiful at the same time" Lillian said ,"I loved how she showed the poison and stun powders colors to change the petals color ,Maginficent "Mr contesta said ,"Remarkable "Mr Sukizo said, "Beautiful and cute too "Nurse joy said .Shannon then walked off the stage and the other performances went on their way ,as Shannon came into the locker room I congratulated her ''Great job and Congratulation "I said ,She nodded "Thanks now good luck out there ,your coming up after this next performance "Shannon said.

_**Squirtle Performance**_

I watched the rest of the performance that the person before me was doing then a man came and called my name ''Will Storm please head to the Stage "He said, I got up and started to walk over to the stage which when I walked through I saw the gigantic crowd staring at me. I breathed in then out, before the announcer Lillian started to announce my presence "Now making his contest debut, Give hand for Storm!" I threw the poke ball high in the air "Go Squirtle!" Squirtle came jumping out and did a double summersault them landed perfectly on the ground, which looked very cool."Well that was an amazing entrance what will Storm and Squirtle do now "Lilian said,"Squirtle spin and use bubble!" Squirtle spun around 3 times creating bubbles of all sizes around him ,then bubbles started to rise to the air creating a beautiful but cool bubble air funnel,"wow whats Storm trying make Squirtle do "Lilian yelled ,"Squirtle now use your tail to use tackle an get high in the air"i said , squirtle sprang up using his tail and went through the bubble funnel popping some bubble which made the funnel sparkle "wow truly magnificent for a beginner how will they end this performance now "Lilian said ,now squirtle use that tackles power to rip through the funnel once more but this use watergun and a summersalt" I said .My nerves where getting to me ,if Squirtle doesn't do this correctly then will have to say good bye to winning that shot out a water gun and started to summersault through the funnel ,all the bubbles popped as squirtle went through ,then squirtle landed onto the ground and spun 360 degrees and popped all the bubbles on the ground making a cool pose ,i knew then that we did it"Magnificent for their debut I hope that these to go far"Mr contesta said ,"truly remarkable"Mr sukizo said ,"I had a wonderful time just watching these two"Nurse joy said "Wow that totally made some super points for these two ,magnifcent"lilian said "I just hope these two make it to the second round ,don't you " the crowd screamed for me and squirtle ,I went to squirtle as he jumped into my arms "great job Squirtle ,you're the best"I said happily ,"Squirt-Squirt "he replied ,we then walked off the stage returning to the locker room.

_** The results**_  
I smiled happily the whole time ,I didn't care if we make it or not Squirtle did such a good job, that I was happy enough as it is .When we arrived at the locker room we were greeted by Shannon "Nice job out there "She said ,"Thanks you too"i replied."Okay everyone the judges are now going to reveal the final 8 who will be competing in the second round ,and here they are ,I looked quickly at the TV and it changed showing 8 faces ,Shannon made it and 6 others then ,I saw the 5th face and IT WAS ME!.I smiled and grabbed Squirtle "WE DID IT!WE DID IT SQUIRTLE"I spun joyfully,"SQUIRTLE"he said smiling at me,"Congratulations Storm "Shannon said smiling at me "Thanks, I see you made the it as well "I said."Alright now it's time to shuffle them to see who will be battling who "the faces shuffled 3 times and then the 8 faces went into 4 battle zones the pairing where Shannon vs. Natasha, Billy vs. Rina, Jorge vs. Storm and Desna vs. Fergus. So I was paired up against Jorge ,I turned to see the guy making a face like he was going to beat me ,I then turned to Shannon "Your match is first so good luck and I hope you win "I said ,"Thanks and don't worry I won't lose ,what I'm really worried about is if you can keep our promise of meeting in the final round "Shannon replied, "of course I will ,I won't lose" .

The battles then started Shannon beat Natasha because of the timer running out ,the guy named Billy beat Rina ,then it was my turn to battle Jorge ,I walked onto the field at met my opponent "Okay everyone welcome to the third battle of the second round ,Its Jorge from Celadon city vs. Storm from twilight town "Lillian said ,"I hope you're ready to lose "Jorge said "Go Beedrill" ,"Why don't you" I said "Let's go Mankey".Both Pokemon where brought out into the field and both of them stared each other down "They have 5 minutes on the clock ,let the battle commence!".  
_** Jorge Vs Storm**_

"Beedrill use agility to confuse Mankey "Jorge commanded ,Beedrill rush down and used agility and surrounded Mankey "look at that speed ,what will Storm and Mankey do now "Lillian announced, Mankey started to look around trying to find Beedrill "Mankey stay calm and listen to its buzzing then dodge at the right moment "I said ,Mankey listened to me and became calm and started to listen, "I don't think that's going to work use fury attack Beedrill"Jorge said ,the Beedrill came rushing towards Mankey back and was really close to Mankey until Mankey dodge quickly to the left and grabbed Beedrill left arm not touching his stinger "Wow even. Greater speed then agilitized Beedrill "Lillian said "Mankey use Close combat", "What impossible"jorge yelled ,Mankey started to punch and kick Beedrill ,We seemed to be winning as Jorge was losing some major points "Folks this is amazing ,I've never seen Mankey learn close combat at such a low level"lilian said to her surprise "This is remarkable"Mr sukizo said, "I never knew this Mankey was this good and I even tend to it just yesterday "nurse joy said , "Amazing to see a wonderful tactic being used in a battle like this "Mr. contesta said.

"Beedrill fight back with your fury attack "Jorge said ,both Pokemon started to fight in combat ,Mankey even had to release Beedrill arm "Mankey now use Low kick"I said ,"not going to happen Beedrill ascend and use poison sting"Mankey dodge the last fury attack then used his low kick and almost hit Beedrill then Beedrill started to shoot poison sting from above ,Mankey was trapped and getting hit and I was losing points "good thinking for Jorge to trap Mankey using poison sting"Mr contesta said.I was losing points quickly and I couldn't think of a way out of there then i got it "MANKEY HURRY AND USE YOUR TAIL TO SPRING OUT OF THERE"I yelled,Mankey got onto his tail and sprang out of there ""NOW USE SCRATCH ATTACK" Mankey used his tail again and scratched Beedrill furiously ."NO Beedrill ",Beedrill fell to the ground and fainted .The judges pressed the K.O button and the loud noise came up ,"there you go folks ! The winner of the third battle is Storm "lilian said ,"Storm took a risk and one the battle I hope to see these to shine in there next battle aswell"Mr contesta said,"remarkable" Mr sukizo said,"yes truly remarkable ,I also like to add onto Mr contesta saying that I'd love to see what these to can also come up with in the next round"Nurse joy said .

Me and Mankey walked off the stage as I praises him,when we got to the locker room I talked to Jorge"Thanks for the great battle I hope we can battle in another contest again Jorge"I said ,"Yea you too ,I learn a lot ,I hope you Win"Jorge said ,we smiled and shook hands and he walked to the stands.

Me and Shannon watched the last match and saw Desna become the winner over Fergus we then waited for the last pairings which will decide who will fight who before the last two battle in the final round."Okay after those last battles we have our final 4 which of these 4 will be the last two standing"the board shuffled again and the 4 pairing finally appeared and showed the pairing it was going to be Me Vs Desna then it was Billy Vs Shannon."So I'm  
Going to battle next "I said,"good luck "Shannon smiled and said ,I gave her a thumps up.  
_** Storm Vs Desna**_  
I walked to the stage and stared down Desna ,she seemed to be trembling a bit " Hey what's wrong"I yelled ,"Im sorry just a bit nervous"she replied,I shrugged but I should also should be nervous ,I really want to keep my promise and meet Shannon in the final round ."Everyone prepare your eyes for the First battle of the third round,Like the last round they both have 5 minutes on the clock to do the best combinations they can ,NOW BEGIN!"Lilian said ."Go Cleffa "Desna yelled "let's go Mankey "I said .The Pokemon appeared they started to stare each other down "Will Desna Cleffa be able to fight Storms despite typr disadvantage "lilian said ,"allright Cleffa use sing "Desna said ,Cleffa started to sing and tries to make Mankey sleep but Mankey didn't sleep at all "Wow ,Right now Mankey is using it's ability Vital spirit to counter sing"lilian said ,"Great job Mankey ,now get close and use scartch followed by a close combat"i said .Mankey ran towards a Shrieking Cleffa "Cleffa use double slap!"Desna screamed ,as Mankey used scratch Cleffa used double slap and slapped Mankey right in the face ,but then Mankey carried on and started to use close combat aganist Cleffa ,which made Cleffa have some stage fright and it stood there "Cleffa wake up and fight back"Desna said ,Before Cleffa could ,she took one punch from closecombat and was blown away to the the judges made the loud noise that Cleffa could no longer battle ,"Wow ,after Desna amazing win aganist Fergus I'd think that this battle would be much longer"lilian said ."Desna and Cleffa have to work out that stage fright issue but either way congragulation to Storm and Mankey"Mr contesta said ,"yes remarkable"Me sukizo said , "I wonder why Storm and Mankey keep k.o there opponents ,Anyways I hope the last battle is a long one"Nurse joy said .

As the crowd cheered I walked off the stage and I went to talk to Desna "Hey great battle out there "I said ,trying to be nice ,"No your wrong Storm ,Me and Cleffa got scared and did nothing"Desna said ,"ohh yea why did Cleffa and you get scrated anyways"I asked ,Desna sighed "You see Cleffa get's scared against fighting -type pokemon because of the type advantage and usually we deal with by using sing ,but I forgot Mankey have Vital spirit abilities so I blew it"Desna said ."Don't worry you will just have work on the fear with Cleffa and even if your sing doesn't work you will be able to battle ,I hope we can battle again"I said happily,"yup thanks I will do that ,and I hope you win on your debut"Desna said ,we shaked hands and she walked to the stands .

I watch Shannon battle and watched her blow away Billy and his grimer .Billy came into the room first after his loss "great battle out there Billy"I said ,he looked at me "Your that Storm guy who fought Desna,Thanks but watch out Shannon is pretty strong ,watch out for her Ponyta takedown "Billy said .Shannon then came into the room"giving advice to Storm here who's going to lose"Shannon said ,her voice sounded different this time it was more serious then he voice when we first met "Who said I'm going to lose "I said ,"Yes I was giving advice ,anyways good luck out there you two ,I'll be watching"Billy said .

_**The last Battle Storm Vs Shannon the heated battle**_

We where now called to the field which got me nerves but excited ,If could win this battle I'll get the ribbon and be happy about my victory for a while ,or I lose and go to Pewter city feeling like a loser. My nerves increased as I now stared Shannon down ,"Welcome everyone to the final battle of the Viridian contest ,whichever of these two wins they will receive the prestiges Viridian ribbon,Now battle will commence!"Lilian said,"Get ready to lose Storm cause that Ribbon has my name on it !APPEAR PONYTA"Shannon yelled ,"In your dreams,I'll win for my pokemon "LET'S MANKEY"i yelled .

Ponyta and Mankey both came out of there Pokeballs ,and waited for there first move "alright Mankey let's use scratch attack"I said ,Mankey went rushing towards Ponyta"Ponyta use firespin"shannon said ,Mankey got close Ponyta but then Ponyta engulfed it's self in flames and was attacking Mankey ,I started to lose a lot of points as Mankey was being blown back"Mankey get out of there by front flipping up "I commanded ,Mankey grabbed ponyta despite it being engulfed in flames and jumped up flipping behind then stopped it's Flame wheel ,I lost a lot of points and Mankey seemed to burn his hands a bit "Mankey can you keep going "I asked ,"Man-key"He replied ,"alright now use low kick"Mankey was close enough and tripped Ponyta onto the ground ,"Smart move Storm"Shannon said ."Too see Storm making drastic moves just so Mankey wouldn't take as much damage as he would if he did something else ,is something I like to see in every trainer "Nurse joy said ,"yes and Shannon was smart to use Flame wheel to stop Mankey in it's tracks "Mr contesta said ,"Mankey low kick was remarkable"Mr sukizo said . "Ponyta get up and use ember"Shannon said ,Ponyta got up and started to shoot Ember at Mankey ,which made Mankey dodge like he was doing a dance which made Shannon lose some points "Now mankey keep dodging but when you see an opening use Close combat"I said .Mankey kept dodging and i lost only a little point but Shannon was losing a lot because Ponyta was missing .Then Mankey dashed towards Ponyta as he fouund an opening and used close combat which made ponyta fall to the ground ,"where now past the 3 minute mark and both coordinators are neck to neck at half ponits"lilian said ,"Ponyta get up and use smokescreen folowed by a take down"shannon commanded,Ponyta conjured a heavy smoke which i couldn't even see Through "Mankey!Mankey where ever you are ,Listen to Ponyta steps a d then when its close stop it!"i said ,I heard Mankey say "Man-mankey"somewhere in the smoke ,then i heard a bang inside ,I didn't know what happened until the smoke finally cleared and Ponyta was being stopped Mankey but he was also being pushed back little by little."Wow after that smokescreen ,I was sure it was Mankey times up but amazing he was able to sense Ponyta in such darkness"Lilian said ,"remarkable effort by Mankey but what will Storm do know that his pokemon is in such a dire situation"Mr Sukizo said "yes an how will Shannon react to it"Nurse joy said ,"they also only have 1 minute left"Mr Contesta said .I looked at the points and I had a bit less then Shannon and i was still losing some ,"I will not lose ,Ponyta keep pushing Mankey"Shannon said ,I had to react quickly but what can we do now Mankey is at standstill and I can't think of anything unless i get Ponyta into the air somehow .

_**The Close low kick combo**_

Then it hit me "Mankey now use low kick and get Ponyta into the air" i yelled ,Mankey ducked down and low kicked ponyta and got Ponyta into the a bit "now use close combat"I said ,"No you don't Ponyta use ember"Shannon said ,ponyta was still in the air and started to shoot ember onto the ground which made ponyta et higher off the ground and the ember was shooting towards Mankey ,but Mankey dodged the ember attack and furiously started to hit Ponyta everywhere which made Ponyta get weakened "NOW USE LOW KICK"I yelled ,Mankey and Ponyta where both descending down as Mankey was still hitting Ponyta ,I had 10 seconds left ,then once on the ground Mankey used low kick and kicked Ponyta towards the Shannon.I hopes that Ponyta fainted or something from that combo because the force of it caused dirt to fly in the air and blocked my sight of the board ,Ting "times up let's see who won" .I shaked as i waited for the dirt to clear up then when it did I stopped Shaking because "I won..."Whispered .  
_** Winning the Viridian Contest**_

I board had shown I had a few more points than Shannon "There you have it everyone the winner is Storm of Twilight town!" Lillian said, the crowd screamed and cheered as i ran towards Mankey and gave him a giant hug, Squirtle then came down from the stands where he was watching and gave Mankey and me a hug."This match was amazing, to see. storm use that last combo which was a great come back "Mr Contesta said, "I'd like to call that combo the Close low kick combo which was remarkable"Mr Sukizo said ,"to have watched them practice from a far and see them win made my day ,Storm truly deserves the Viridian ribbon "nurse joy said .

"I was so close but you beat me Storm "Shannon said as she was rubbing her Ponytail neck ."Thanks I Didn't even think I'd win at all"i said, we shaked hands.

"Alright Storm we'd like to present you with the Viridian Ribbon"Mr Contesta said .Mr Contesta opened a box and showed a golden yellow ribbon which shined really brightly "Thank you so much "I said as I took  
It into my hand "I've got the Viridian ribbon and its all mine "I said cheerfully showing it to the crowd as the screamed."Storm  
Because this is your first ribbon I'd like to give you this ribbon case which you can store your winning ribbon and you can also store your gym badges "Nurse joy said ,she showed me a blue case which i took and opened it placing my ribbon in it "Some advice to you is to keep training a keep working on combinations ,and since your also entering the Pokémon league good luck battling the closest gym in pewter city "Mr Contesta said ."There you have it the ending of the Viridian contest, we hope we see all the participating coordinators at other contest and good luck and have a nice day to everyone"Lilian said .

_**The New plan**_  
As the contest ended I walked with Shannon outside with Squirtle on my head an Mankey inside his poke ball, "So where you going next"i asked Shannon, "I think I'm going to head home to Fuchsia city first and go back to old roots besides in a month or so there holding a Contest there,besides on my way there i can keep entering contest ,what about you what's your plan?"Shannon said .I thought about first then said "Well I'm first heading to Pewter city to get my first badge then I don't know what to do next "I said .Just then someone was calling my name and Shannon ,"hey isn't that Lilian"Shannon said ,I turned to see Lillian running towards us "I'm Glad to have caught up to you both "Lilian said ,"Okay what's up Lilian"I asked ,"well you see When i heard from Mr Contesta advice that you where heading to Pewter I knew that you could enter the other contest as well "Lilian said ,"wait there's a contest going to held in pewter city?"I replied .Lilian shook her head "No in The city next to it Cerulean city which is also the location of a gym leader ,so i was hoping that once your done your battle in Pewter you can head to cerulean and get a badge and possibly your second ribbon. "Lilian said ,"oohhh"I replied "then I'll do that then "I said ,"Im glad to here that"Lilian said "you can also enter as well Shannon"Lilian said .Shannon shook her head no" like I was just telling Storm I'm heading back to Fuchsia  
To return to my old roots and wait for the contest being held there "Shannon replied ,"I see well i'll see you both very soon"Lilian said ,She waved good bye as me and Shannon and Squirtle did as well.

"I better be leaving as well " Shannon said,"okay good luck then and I hope i see you at another contest"i replied . We shook hands and then parted ways.


	5. Ch 5 Onwards to Destiny

_**Pokemon Infinty 5**_

_**Onwards to Destiny**_

That next morning, I woke up feeling nostalgic and ready to go this time."It's going to be a great day Squirtle"I said scratching his neck,"Sqirrr" He cried happily. We thanked Nurse Joy then grabbed our stuff and left, "So Squirtle let's stock up on some supplies then head to Pewter city right away "I said,I walked to the Poke Mart and used the Prize money I got from Nurse Joy that the Contest forgot to give me, I bought many potions and antidotes and full heals for future purposes. Then I stetted out to the edge of Viridian City "So where finally leaving huh?"I said to Squirtle,Squirtle nodded as he placed himself onto my shoulder "Squirt?"he said "What is it "I asked ,He pointed someone or something running up the path towards us "Who or what is that"I said ,The moving object came closer and it was clear to it was a girl who was my age "Hey you wait up"She yelled .I wasited for the girl to catrch up and when she did she fell to the ground in exhaustion "I ….can't …..believe…. I caught up with you"she said in exhaustion ,"Who are you anyways?"I asked,"My… name is Destiny ,I'm a Pokemon artist in traning and I saw your Contest and I thought that you could still need some training ,but I was also insprired by it and decided that I want to travel with you and help you become a great coordinator and trainer"she rushed, I tried my best to understand what she was saying but all I heard was blalahah Artist blalalalhah contest blahaah travel with me"How can I be sure that I can trust you?"I asked ,she got up and brushed herself off "Well I know how to cook and I have food "she said ,FOODDDDDDD I started to think of delicious food "Welcome aboard Destiny"I said ,she laughed "I knew you fall for me being a cook ,come on let's head to Pewter city know"she said.

_**The Viridian Forest **_

Together with my new friend Destiny we proceeded into the Viridian Forest,Squirtle seemed to take a liking into Destiny and I did to ,she seemed nice and her resourcefulness with food might come in handy ."So Destiny can I see some of your drawings"Iasked ,as we walked down a path through the forest ,"Umm sure ,tell me what you think"she asked,She passed me a drawing book and I opened it up ,the drawing where great ,they were very well detailed and great despite her age being the same as me "There really good Destiny"I said giving the book back ,"Thanks "She replied .After an hour of walking through the forest we decided to take a break near a river "Come on out Mankey"I threw Mankey pokeball out and let him have some fresh air "I'll do the same"Destiny said ,she took out two pokeballs "Come on out Vulpix and Eevee" she threw them into the air and then came out a fiery 6 tailed little fox and a small raccoon fox ,"those are cool"I said ,I took out my Pokedex and scanned them both "_**Eevee the evolution pokemon**_: _**Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve." **_"_**Vulpix the Fox pokemon : At the time of its birth, Vulpix has one white tail. The tail separates into six if this Pokémon receives plenty of love from its Trainer. The six tails become magnificently curled." ,**_"You must like your Vulpix very much, because of its curled tails "I said, she patted both her Vulpix and Eevee heads "I love both of them very much "she said "Vulpix eevee meet Squirtle and Mankey".Squirtle jumped from my shoulder and greeted his new friends with Mankey,Suddenly some bushed behind Destiny started to move ,then a yellow pokemon popped out ,it was Pikachu "Hey that's a Pikachu"I said ,the mouse pokemon came up to my Destiny bag and took out a oran berry and started to eat it "Storm judging by it's tail it's girl because it has a heart shaped tail"Destiny said "I'm going to catch it ,Mankey use scratch attack"I said,Mankey jumped at Pikachu as she ate the Oran berry ,but just before Mankey was going to scratch her ,she moved some quickly and gracefully that Mankey didn't see her at all ,"Pika"She said she placed a finger on Mankey then shocked him with a fell quickly to the ground shocked "Ohh no Mankey ,Squirtle now spin and use bubble "I said Squirtle spun near Pikachu and caught her off guard "oooooooo that looked amazing"Destiny said as she fell in love with Squirtle Contest move ,as Pikachu fell to the ground ,she quickly got up and sent a small shock off electricity through the bubble shield and blasted all the bubbles without hurting Pikachu "That looked even better"Destiny then ran away from us as it was angry that we attacked it.

"Great we lost it ,we had to lose one off the best Pokemon perfect for Contest and gym battles"I said,Destiny picked up Mankey and took out another Oran berry "I'm sorry that you couldn't catch Pikachu"Destiny said as she fed Mankey the berry ,"It's okay we might find Pikachu later ,Is Mankey okay?"I asked,She placed her hand onto Mankey head "He's going to be fine but I'm worried that he might have gotten sick from a shock but I suggest you keep him in his Pokeball "Destiny said ,I agreed Mankey seemed a bit hurt and sick so I took out his Poke ball and returned him "We should keep going then "I replied ,Destiny agreed and returned Vulpix and eevee into their pokeball ,Then we kept going.

_**Roland of Team Rocket**_

We walked down the River path heading towards seemed to enjoy himself as he swam down the river "Storm you should teach Squirtle Ice beam"Destiny said,"Ice beam ,that's a Ice-type move right" I asked ,She nodded "Ice beam is a powerful move which strikes foes with a powerful beam of ice ,It's a good move for Squirtle to learn as it will give him the advantage Grass types which are strong against water and will give him an advantage against ground ,dragon and flying types "Destiny explained. I looked at Squirtle who was having a fun time "I think I'll give it a try "I asked ,then suddenly an explosion erupted up ahead then suddenly electric bolts started erupting in the same area "Ahhh Thunderbolts ,that could be Ash or the Pikachu we saw earlier "I yelled ,We all started to run towards the explosion where I didn't see Ash but another boy who was attack the Pikachu we saw earlier ,the boy had brown hair which spiked up he wore a black uniform with a red R on it "Hey you stop what your doing"I yelled,the boy stopped and looked at me and Destiny "Hump,lay off this Pikachu and the rest of the Pokemon of this forest is team Rockets by capture of Roland"Roland yelled ,this guy made me angry what gave him the right to take all these pokemon ,I looked around they were all in big glass tubes and where being loaded onto a metal contraption "I had enough of you Squirtle now use WATER GUN!"I yelled ,"Charmeleon use Flamethrower"he said as he threw a pokeball ,a lizard pokemon came out and shot a powerful flamethrower that clashed upon hitting Squirtle watergun ,the two attacks forced each other back ,both Squirtle and the Charmeleon did not give up then the attack created a explosion which blasted the glass casing on the trapped Pokemon ,Roland angered at me "Charmeleon now look use ember"He yelled ,"Squirtle spin and bubble"I said ,as Charmeleon sent a powerful wave of Ember Squirtle defended us all with his bubble shield ,I turned to Destiny "You need to do something about that Contraption of his"I said ,she nodded "Go Eevee use Shadow ball" Destiny said as she threw her Eevee out .I turned back my attention to the team Rocket guy again ,Squirtle was trying his best to defend himself from the Charmeleon a flash came out and the Pikachu from earlier came out and thunder bolted Charmeleon,"Pika-chu"it screamed it then unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt again and ripped the machine to exploded multiple times ,I thought Roland the guy on it got injured but I then saw him hastily leaving on a jetpack.

_**Catching an Electric type**_

Fire's started around us ,"Squirtle! Spin and take out all the fires using Water gun "Squirtle jumped high in the air and Spun around and used water gun to extinguish the flames ,Once they were all extinguished Pikachu came towards us and raised her arms up high asking us to join our team "For real"I replied ,"Pikach"She said ,"alright go pokeball"I threw the pokeball at Pikachu and she pressed the button going inside the pokeball fell to the ground and moved around then stopped .I then knew I caught it "I did it I caught Pikachu!"I yelled ,Destiny clap her hands "Good for you Storm"she said as I took out Pikachu "Pikachu welcome to the team"I said.

_**Meanwhile….**_

"_**ROLAND HOW COULD YOU LOSE"Giovanni said ,**_"I'm sorry "Roland apologized, **"**_**IDOIT ONE MORE SLIP UP AND I'm BANISHING YOU FROM TEAM ROCKET!"**_**HE YELLED**,"Yes father"Roland whispered.

We all continued through Viridian Forest and then saw light come from up ahead "Squirtle Pikachu there it is"I Said ,I started to run ahead with Squirtle and Pikachu that I forgot about Destiny "Hey Storm !Wait up"she yelled behind me ,Once I got through the forest ending I saw looked over the hill and saw Pewter city just a 5 minute walk away or a 2 minute run away.


End file.
